1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns personal care formulas, particularly for facial and body products, which allow visualization of underlying skin to be seen as having a healthy natural color.
2. The Related Art
Vitality is often evidenced by a person's face. Appealing features include a natural look of a person's own skin. Translucency is the property of a cosmetic formula which allows light to transfer into the epidermis so that underlying skin can be seen. This includes visualization of blood vessels. A pinkish healthy skin color emanates therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,836 B1 (Hart et al.) discloses a water-in-oil cosmetic composition containing conjugated linoleic acid which was shown to have an effect on improving brightness and radiance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which delivers a natural look of healthy color, particularly through achievement of improved translucency.